


Untitled Is A Title You Can Only Use Once

by dancingloki



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Ke$ha (Musician)
Genre: Barebacking, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingloki/pseuds/dancingloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Kesha had been close friends for years, when they both realized at the same time that they wanted something new to both of them--a little more stability in their lives, and even more oddly, children. And since they were both single, they decided to do it together! They kept their marriage open; Adam wasn't any less gay than he had been before, and Kesha had plenty of men she was interested in getting better acquainted with. It wasn't what you'd call "traditional", but they made each other happy. Here's a little slice of life from the Lambert-Sebert household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Is A Title You Can Only Use Once

**Author's Note:**

> requested as a Christmas gift for a friend. Enjoy! The friend made up the title, too. I take no responsibility for that whatsoever, and I have no idea what it means.

Adam was so absorbed in his book, he didn’t look up when she came into the room. Kesha smacked him gently on the back of the head, snickering when he jumped, startled.

“Hey, hot stuff,” she giggled as she flopped down onto the couch next to him. “Whatcha readin’?”

He waved the book at her, grinning when she grabbed his hand to hold it still so she could read the title.

“ _The Hobbit_ , huh? Classic. You likin’ it?”

Adam shrugged. “All the people complaining about the changes they made to the movie made me curious, so I borrowed Ashley’s copy. It’s okay, so far. Kinda wordy.”

“Books do tend to have those,” Kesha teased. Adam rolled his eyes and pushed her sideways; she laughed and rolled onto her back, flopping her legs onto his lap. Adam tossed the battered volume gently onto the coffee table and took one of her legs between his hands.

Kesha moaned softly as he massaged her calf gently, and he giggled.

“So where’s our lil’ bean?” he asked as he rubbed. “Finally in the tub?”

She nodded and sighed happily, craning her neck up to look him in the face. “Four and a half is old enough to take a bath by himself, you know,” she informed him with mock seriousness.

“Is that so?” Adam chuckled, switching legs. “We’re going to have trouble with him, I can tell.”

Kesha snorted and nudged him with her heel. “What do you mean ‘going to’?”

Adam’s reply was cut off by a high-pitched, demanding shout from the vicinity of the bathroom. Kesha groaned and slumped back onto the couch, kicking him again. “It’s your turn.”

“Remind me again why we wanted kids?” he sighed, shoving her legs off his lap and hauling himself up off the couch.

“Try not to drown him,” she called after his retreating shoulders.

“He was so cute before he could _talk!_ ” he shot back. Kesha giggled, wriggling down so she could stretch out fully on the couch.

She spent a few minutes humming snatches of a song she was writing absently to herself, tracing patterns in the air with her fingers. After a little while, Adam reemerged, cradling their son wrapped in yards of bright green terrycloth.

Kesha didn’t try to hide the grin that spread over her face at the sight. She remembered the day they’d bought that ridiculous thing like it was yesterday. She’d been five months pregnant, hauling around a gigantic jar of pickles and peanut butter she’d made Adam fix up for her, since the cravings had hit her pretty hard. He’d been bouncing and giddy, a six foot ball of spastic sunshine who was absolutely, _ridiculously_ thrilled to be shopping for baby stuff.

Adam had made the most _hilarious_ squeal when he’d spotted the frog towel on the shelf. (“Oh my _god_ , look at the little _hood!_ Look at the _eyes_ , it’s got _eyes_ on it, look! Babe, you’re not _looking!_ ”) She’d given him a hard time just on principle—how could she not?—but the truth was she thought it was just as cute as he did.

It was even cuter, of course, with four-year-old Freddie wrapped in it, his red-blond hair clashing horribly with the vivid fabric. Adam had sulked for days after Freddie was born over the baby inheriting their hair color. Despite them _both_ being redheaded and freckly, Adam had managed to hold out hopes that their kid would somehow magically not be. She, of course, took every opportunity to point it out, so she could watch him aggressively pouting about it.

Freddie’s chubby arms protruded from the towel’s folds, wrapped securely around his father’s neck. He held them out to his mom as Adam sat down on the couch, and she sat up eagerly, scooping him into her lap.

“What happened, baby?” she murmured, brushing the hood back from his head and kissing his forehead gently. “You said big boys don’t need their mommies to take baths, remember?”

Freddie didn’t answer, cuddling up into a sleepy ball on her lap and tucking a thumb into his mouth. Kesha quirked a questioning eyebrow at Adam, who rolled his eyes and shook his head as he wrapped one long arm around her back.

“Mr. Flippers wasn’t in the bath with him.”

“Oh, _well_.” Kesha rolled her eyes right back. “Can’t have a bath without Mr. Flippers, now can we?” She bounced Freddie on her knee, smiling at Adam.

The thumb popped loose from his mouth, unleashing a brief torrent of incomprehensible babyspeak before he re-corked.

“Mmm. And did Daddy help you find him?” Freddie nodded wordlessly.

“He was stuck in a back corner of the bath box, behind the other toys,” Adam supplied, reaching out to tickle Freddie’s stomach. “You know how those seals are, they’re slippery.”

“They sure are,” Kesha agreed, snuggling into his side.

They sat there together for a while, the three of them, cuddling, Adam’s fingers stroking gently over Kesha’s arm where it curved around their son’s side.

A soft, wet popping sound announced the removal of the thumb, followed by a quiet mumble, “Dada?”

“Yeah, sweetie?” Adam asked, his voice warm.

“M’seepy.”

“Awww. Let’s get you in bed, then!”

Kesha shrieked as Adam leapt to his feet, sweeping her and Freddie up in his arms. “P-put me down! _Adam!_ You’re gonna _drop_ us!”

“I will not!” He jogged towards the bedroom, Freddie shrieking with laughter as Kesha frantically clutched Adam’s shoulders. He dumped them both in a heap on Freddie’s bed, flopping down next to them to stretch his long limbs and giggle as Kesha swatted at his arm in retaliation.

“Dada! Dada! Gainagaina _gain!_ ” Freddie giggled, tugging at Adam’s shirt.

Adam laughed. “Not tonight, buddy, or your mom might actually kill me.”

“Damn right,” Kesha muttered under her breath, but she smiled as she said it.

Several storybooks and copious amounts of goodnight kisses later, Freddie was wrapped snugly in fleecy pajamas with guitar and music note patterns and tucked securely in bed, already dozing. Adam reached down to tangle their fingers together as they stood side by side looking down at him. Kesha sighed contentedly and leaned her head against Adam’s shoulder; he rested his cheek on top of her head.

“He’s growing up so fast,” he murmured into her hair, and she ‘hmm’ed in agreement. “It was the same way with Riff, you know? Just…I know it’s a cliché, but really, you blink and you miss it, it’s that fast.”

“Yeah, I know. Seems like yesterday he was only this big,” she said, squeezing his fingers comfortingly. “But it’s not like we can do anything about it except try to help him grow up well.”

“I just wish he could stay little forever.” Adam sighed heavily, then pulled a face. “He’s probably gonna be hot, too.”

Kesha snorted in surprised laughter. “He is! Hot little ginger, just like his dad!” Adam groaned and she followed him out of the room, tugging on his shirt and teasing him. “I think he’ll be tall, too, whaddya think? God, I _really_ hope he has your freckles!”

“For fuck’s sake, _stop_ ,” Adam pleaded until she relented and let him drag her down onto their bed, landing squarely on his chest.

She grinned and leaned forward, nipping gently at his lower lip before pressing down into a kiss. Adam felt her smile against his mouth as he slipped his tongue past her lips. She moaned softly into his mouth as he deepened the kiss, and ground her hips down against his stomach.

Adam grabbed her shoulders in strong hands and rolled them both, kissing her down into the bedspread and wriggling his hips between her legs. She dug her heels into the backs of his thighs and rocked her hips up into his groin, surprising a gasp.

“Feeling frisky tonight, huh?” he murmured against her skin, kissing his way down her cheek to her neck.

Kesha giggled and rocked her hips up again, nibbling the curve of his ear. She sucked his earlobe into her mouth, curling her tongue around it, before whispering, “I can’t help it. You’re hot when you’re all paternal, you know that? It drives me crazy.”

“Oh yeah?” Adam smirked. He nuzzled the hem of her shirt down, traced her collarbone with his tongue.

“Mmm.” Her questing hands slipped under his t-shirt, shoving it up towards his neck to grope the muscles of his broad back and shoulders.

He sat back, helping her tug his shirt up over his head, and smiling at the look on her face as she ran her palms flat over the curve of his chest. She slid her hands up over his shoulders and laced her fingers behind his neck, pulling him back down to kiss him.

Adam ground his hips down against her, setting a slow, smooth rhythm that Kesha matched, rolling her hips with his thrusts to rub herself against his groin. She could feel his erection through the front of his jeans, pressed tight against the rough fabric. Adam’s lips wandered back to her neck, and she giggled again, knotting her fingers in his hair as he sucked little bruises behind her ear.

“So I was thinking,” she murmured, working her hand between their bodies and deftly undoing the button of his pants.

“Hmm?” Adam hummed, mouthing at the corner where her shoulder and neck met.

“They say kids who grow up with siblings are better adjusted, socially.”

Adam giggled and thrust his hips down hard, eliciting a sharp gasp. “You want another baby, huh?”

“I do.” The end of the second word drew out into a long, low moan as Adam fucked her through their clothes, his hips moving in quick stuttering jerks. She laughed, her head rolling back against the bed as she tugged him down, guiding his mouth to the hollow of her neck.

He kissed his way down her chest, sliding his hands up under her shirt and pushing it over her head. “Well,” he murmured, sliding a hand behind her back and unhooking her bra with nimble fingers, “if it’s in Freddie’s best interests. We have to be responsible parents, right?”

Her stomach trembled under his lips as she laughed. “Exactly what I was thinking. So we’ll talk about it tomorrow, then.”

“Definitely.”

“But not _now_.”

“ _Definitely_ not now.”

Adam’s attention moved over her smooth stomach to her side; he took the corner of her hip into his mouth, sliding his hand up the inside of her thigh and rubbing his long fingers between her legs. He traced little circles around her clit through the fabric of her sweatpants, groping her ass with his other hand.

She moaned, wriggling and writhing under his hands as he pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses against her skin, working his way lower, agonizingly slowly. She arched her hips up, shoving his hands away and pushing her sweatpants and panties down impatiently. Adam grabbed the waistband of her pants from her, tugging them down her legs and past her bare feet. He nosed along the inside of her calf, leaving a wet trail behind his tongue.

He murmured soft whispers against the inside of her knee, pressing strings of soft praises and adoring compliments against the skin of her thigh as he worked his way upwards. She giggled aloud as he nuzzled the inside of her upper thigh, reaching down to ruffle his hair.

“I am _so glad_ you let me talk you into keeping that beard,” she laughed, her voice breathy and light.

“It’s not like I took a lot of convincing,” he mumbled, pausing to suck a small bruise onto her right leg.

“True.” She nudged his shoulder with her knee. “Did you get lost down there? I can draw you a map, if you need one. Get busy!”

“I hope you appreciate how much I love you,” he said pointedly, nipping the tender skin on the inside of her thigh. “There’s not many women I would do this for.”

“There’s not many women you would _marry_ , either, gay boy,” Kesha said sardonically, rolling her eyes. “Besides, you and your oral fixation aren’t fooling anybody.”

“I resent that.” He headed off her retort by leaning forward, pressing an open-mouthed kiss between her legs. She gasped aloud and moaned low, arching up into his mouth as he sucked down gently, flicking his tongue out to tease her clit.

Her fists knotted in his hair, her eyes rolling back in her head as he went down on her expertly, thrusting his tongue in and out with varying depth and speed, pulling back now and then to lip and lick at her clit. Adam kept at it, urging her gradually to greater and greater pleasure until he finally coaxed her to orgasm, her whole body tensing up.

Kesha’s moan when she came was almost loud enough to be called a scream. Her body was bowstring-tight, her heels digging into his back as she arched her entire body up off the ground. Adam grabbed desperately at her hips to keep his mouth in place, teasing her relentlessly through her climax until her hips stuttered to a stop and she collapsed back down onto the bed.

Adam giggled, running a hand through his hair to smooth down the ruffled cockatoo-like crests her hands had left behind when she relinquished her grip. “Good?”

“Mmmm. _Very_ ,” she hummed contentedly, wiggling back on the bed, then beckoned. “C’mere.”

Adam obeyed the summons eagerly, clambering up along her body to kiss her again. He wasn’t surprised when she pushed at his shoulders, rolling him onto his back and straddling his stomach in one smooth movement.

“You ready?” she smirked, looking down at him with that mischievous smile he’d been crazy about since the first time they met.

He quirked an eyebrow in mock surprise. “Already? You’re insatiable!”

“You know it, baby.” She rocked her hips in a small, taunting circle, grinning, then clambered off him. “Hang on, lemme get the lube.”

“You need any more prep?” he asked, rolling onto his side and propping up on one elbow to watch her rummage through the nightstand drawer.

“After that epic tonguefucking?” She threw a wink over her shoulder. “Nah. I’m ready for round two, believe me.”

“You’re amazing,” he said, wonder in his voice. He reached out to her, hands finding her hips and helping guide her back over his torso. She reached down behind her to open his jeans, sliding the zipper down expertly and then shoving impatiently and ineffectually at the rough fabric, trying to push them down.

She nearly lost her balance, catching herself on his shoulders with a surprised _woah!_ , as Adam suddenly bucked his hips up to help. He pushed his jeans and boxer briefs down past his hips then wriggled the rest of the way out of them, kicking them down off the bed.

Kesha smiled as she reached down again to grip his cock, slicking it up in smooth, practiced strokes. Then she gripped the base, holding him steady, and raised herself up on her knees, positioning herself over his groin.

Adam let out a soft groan of relief as she sank down slowly, taking him in inch by inch until their hips were flush together. With a breathy sigh she leaned forward and Adam stretched up to meet her, searching out her mouth for a deep, passionate kiss.

She swallowed his gasp as she rocked her hips, fucking herself gently on his dick. He pulled back from her lips, peppering her mouth with light kisses as he wrapped his arms around her, tugging her close against his body.

He was already treading the edge from the taste of her body and the feeling of her skin on his; the heat and the silky-smooth wetness wrapped around his cock were enough to drive him wild. He edged his kisses outward, mouthing along her jaw to murmur into her ear.

“Babe.”

“Mmm.”

“Kesh, babe, I gotta move.”

“So do it.” She wrapped her tongue around his earlobe and he moaned, eyes rolling back in his head.

He started slow, with light, shallow thrusts, barely more than an inch—he wasn’t sure he could take more than that without losing it. That didn’t last long before Kesha took matters into her own hands, rocking up on her knees and sliding back down smoothly

Adam grinned and matched her motions, sliding his hands down her back to her hips. He fucked her gently, slow and deep, feeling the heat rise in his gut and watching the bliss build on her face as her second orgasm threatened to overwhelm her body.

It didn’t take long for her to get impatient again with the slow pace he was setting, and she sped up again, rocking up and thrusting down faster and faster until he groaned in frustration and rolled them, pinning her underneath him. She laughed, delighted, and threw her head back against the bed as he angled his hips up, finding her G-spot with unerring accuracy.

“Oh _god_ yeah, Adam, _right_ there. Harder. _Harder_ , baby, _please!_ ” He buried his face in her neck as he complied, mouthing at her shoulder and working his hips as fast and roughly as he could. Her hands found his hair again, burying deep and tugging sharply every time he slowed, her breathy, keening cries filling his ears.

He panted against her skin as her heels dug into the backs of his thighs, urging him on, until finally he felt her tense up again under his hands, her body going rigid as her head rolled back, baring her throat. She voiced a long, loud cry as she came. The feeling of her muscles clamping down around him, squeezing his cock tight, was too much for Adam to withstand, and in seconds he was coming too, his orgasm rippling through him like his own private localized earthquake.

He came hard inside her, grunting, and they held each other until the shaking stopped, her arms twining around his neck, him wrapping her close against his body as he breathed in the smell of sweat on her skin.

When his breathing slowed, Adam sat up on his elbows. He paused to kiss the crook of her neck one last time before he shuffled back, both of them wincing a little, oversensitized, as he pulled out.

“I didn’t go too rough, did I?” he asked, sliding up to stretch out along her body and opening his arms for her to cuddle into his chest.

Kesha rolled her eyes expressively as she did so, pushing him down onto the bed and rearranging them until she was comfortable. “Yes, absolutely. In particular, the part where I was begging you to go harder definitely indicates you were being too rough.”

Adam snorted. “All right, smartass, I was just _asking_.”

She poked her tongue out at him and he grinned, leaning down to capture it in a gentle kiss. When they finally broke apart again, she sighed heavily and rolled off the bed, saying, “I’m gonna get cleaned up. You need anything?” The question was muffled by fabric as she grabbed his t-shirt from the floor, pulling it over her head.

“Nah, I’m good.”

“Mmkay.” She vanished into the bathroom.

Adam wriggled under the covers, stifling a yawn. It was funny, he mused, stretching his arms out behind his head, the unexpected turns your life took. If someone had told him at twenty that eighteen years later he’d be settled down (well, as settled as a polyamorous rock star ever would be) with a wife and child—probably two kids, soon—he’d have laughed his ass off.

Not that he was dissatisfied with the way things had turned out, of course. Kesha was the best friend he’d ever had, and he wouldn’t trade Freddie for _anything_. The whole domestic thing was a little strange after being such a party animal for so long, but the quiet contentment his family brought him was fulfilling in its own way. And it wasn’t like they’d abandoned the fun, amped-up lifestyle entirely. How else would they meet what Kesha teasingly called their ‘playmates’?

Kesha reemerged from the bathroom. He held the covers up for her, admiring her beautiful thighs as she sauntered across the room and climbed into bed.

As always, she prodded him bossily, readjusting their bodies until she was comfortable. He let her move him without protest, waiting until she settled down on his chest before wrapping his long arm around her back.

“We can talk more about babies tomorrow,” he said thoughtfully, as much to himself as to her. “Figure out the timing and everything.”

“Should probably set up an appointment with my OB-GYN too, to talk about going off my birth control.”

“Yeah, good idea.”

“It’ll be nice,” she murmured sleepily, “having another baby around.”

“Mmm,” he agreed, pulling her to snuggle tighter against his chest. “They’re so _sweet_ when they’re tiny.”

“We should try for a girl this time,” she suggested, prodding his side. Adam rolled his eyes.

“It’s not like we get to _pick_ ,” he pointed out. She sighed and nodded, pouting a little.

“Yeah, point.” She settled herself on his chest.

“I mean, there’s in vitro, I guess,” Adam said thoughtfully.

Kesha shrugged. “Meh. It’s not that important. Besides,” and she grabbed his ass, “the old-fashioned way is more fun.”

He snickered and returned the favor. “Can’t argue with that.”

The frisky groping turned into a few brief kisses, but with no real heat behind them. They soon settled back down to just holding each other, limbs entangled, her face pressed into his neck, feeling his breath on her hair.

Adam was almost asleep when he heard her whisper his name.

“Adam.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m really glad we did this.”

“What, sex?” Adam smirked. Kesha rolled her eyes.

“No, dumbass. This. Us.” After a moment, she added thoughtfully, “also the sex, though. Obviously.”

“Well I already knew you were glad about the sex. I think all the neighbors do, too. It’s a miracle you didn’t wake the kid up, honestly.”

“It’s a good thing the walls are so thick, isn’t it?”

Adam laughed so hard he almost fell off the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> YES ADAM WOULD TOTALLY NAME HIS KID AFTER FREDDIE MERCURY AND WE ALL FUCKING KNOW IT FIGHT ME
> 
> Also, fun fact, I actually learned something writing this--I did not know that Kesha isn't a natural blonde! Swear to god. Had to rewrite the paragraph about Freddie's hair.


End file.
